This invention relates to a collapsible play yard. One common design approach is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,655 to Wang. The disclosed play yard has a rectangular upper frame formed of eight frame members pivoted together at their ends, with two members defining each of the four sides of the upper frame. A hinge lock rotationally fixes the two members on each side with respect to each other in a coaxial relationship. The upper frame is supported at its corners on the upper ends of four vertical posts. A rectangular lower frame, also formed with eight hinged frame members, is coupled to the lower ends of the vertical posts. The lower frame supports a segmented rigid floor assembly, and fabric side wall panels are stretched between the upper and lower frame assemblies and the vertical posts. The posts contact a supporting surface (floor or ground), supporting the play yard. The play yard can be collapsed from its deployed configuration to a stored configuration by releasing the hinge locks on the upper frame members, allowing the sides of the upper frame to fold downwardly in a u-shape. The lower frame members are similarly folded upwardly, and the vertical posts urged radially toward each other and the center of the play yard. The play yard folds into a rectangular package with a height defined by the height of the vertical posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,851 to Mariol discloses a similar play yard frame, except that the upper and lower frames are triangular and there are accordingly three vertical posts.
Play yards similar to the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,655 have gained wide acceptance in the market place. However, they suffer from some drawbacks. The frames have many parts, making them more difficult and costly to manufacture. The operation of the frame is complicated, requiring the user to independently release four hinge locks on the upper frame and urge the vertical posts manually. The u-shaped fold of the upper frame sides poses a risk of inadvertent collapse of the frame if the child occupant (or a sibling or parent outside the play yard) bears down on the upper frame. There have been reported incidents of children being entrapped in a collapsed upper frame rail. The hinge locks are therefore the subject of much design attention to reduce the risk that they will inadvertently release. One result is that the hinge locks are often difficult and/or non-intuitive to operate. They are often concealed within a fabric sleeve enclosing the upper frame rail, making it even more difficult to discern their operation.
Another common approach to a play yard frame is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,065 to Shaw. The disclosed frame includes two u-shaped upper frame members pivoted to the apex of a triangular vertical support structure. The support structure includes on each side of the frame a central vertical post and a pair of downwardly and outwardly diverging legs. A pair of articulated links are pivoted to the upper frame sides and to the vertical post to support the upper frame. To collapse the frame, the linkages are folded, and the upper frame members rotated downwardly about the vertical support structure. The legs are also pivoted toward the post, producing a relatively flat rectangular folded configuration.
The frame design disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,065 also suffers from drawbacks, including a relatively complex fold, and relatively large folded dimensions that are dictated in part by the length of the diagonal legs.
Existing play yard designs, including the designs described above, are typically fairly rigid structures intended not to move or shift when the infant occupant moves about in the play yard. A child occupant is therefore simply confined within the play yard, and derives little play value from the play yard itself.
The present invention is able to overcome some of the shortcomings of other play yards through a combination of unique design features. One such example is a play yard having an oval-shaped upper frame. The upper frame is made of two u-shaped tubes and is supported by two vertical posts at either end of the play yard. The ends of each of the u-shaped tubes of the upper frame are connected to each post so as to be able to rotate about the posts. Located on each post is a slider which can slide up and down the post. Each slider is held in place by a button on each post. Diagonal support braces connect the sliders to each of the u-shaped tubes of the upper frame. When the play yard is in use, the upper frame is thus supported by two vertical posts and the diagonal support braces located on either side of the play yard. The lower end of each post is connected to two opposing cantilevered legs at a hub. Each of the legs is substantially u-shaped and is pivotally connected at the hub in order to be able to rotate about the posts. The legs each have pairs of foot pads and foot stabilizers.
The play yard may be folded into a planar-like shape by pressing the buttons associated with the sliders and moving the sliders downwardly. Doing so allows for the upper frame to collapse towards the two posts. Similarly, the legs are folded upwardly towards the post. Both the upper frame and the legs are continually folded until the play yard reaches a planar-like configuration.
These design features, among others, help the present play yard achieve a number of advantages. The disclosed play yard has a frame design where inadvertent collapse has been minimized. A stable frame has also been provided to eliminate the risk that the play yard will slip and tip over. The play yard is both comfortable and entertaining for the child. One such entertaining feature is that the play yard may bounce slightly as the child moves about in the play yard. The play yard is also very convenient for parents. It can be used indoors or outdoors and is very easy to collapse, store, and transport.